


Give it to Me

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 10: hair pulling ]“Not quite inarticulate yet, my dear,” Elijah says. “Besides, you love my intelligent philosophizing.”“Not while we’re havingsex,you motherfucker.”





	Give it to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this one is late. I was just so exhausted yesterday.... and time zones didn’t really help ;—; but hey, here it is!!
> 
> Also, there’s like no Hank/Elijah fic that isn’t Hankcon as well??? I don’t really ship this, but that’s just crazy.

Elijah moans out as Hank slowly enters him from behind, his obscene sounds muffled by the pillows he’s half-buried his face into.

Hank has a sturdy hold on his waist, using it to steady himself as he pushes in slowly.

“That all it takes to get you to shut up?” Hank teases.

“Not quite inarticulate yet, my dear,” Elijah says. “Besides, you love my intelligent philosophizing.”

“Not while we’re having _sex,_ you motherfucker.”

Elijah laughs, the joyous sound cut off as Hank bottoms out. They both spend a minute adjusting, Hank pressing his face into Elijah’s neck and kissing him there gently.

“No need to be so delicate,” says Elijah.

He rolls his hips on Hank’s dick, making the man clench his hips tighter.

“Fuck, Elijah...”

“I want it rough. Think you can do that for me?”

Hank gives him a sure nod, his nails digging into Elijah’s skin slightly as he begins to fuck the man beneath him in earnest.

True to his word, Hank works up to a fast pace, Elijah moaning at each hit to his prostate.

Elijah’s legs shake with the feeling. There’s drool pooling on the pillow his head is laying on.

Despite his snarky remarks earlier, his brain well and truly goes out the window, the only sounds coming out of his mouth being moans and whines at the building feeling in him.

One of Hank’s hands threads through his hair, pulling it back to make Elijah arch his back. Elijah shouts, his mounting pleasure only increasing with the hard tug at his hair.

One of Elijah’s hands finds his cock, pumping it desperately as he feels himself getting closer and closer.

Hank cums inside him first, his hips stuttering to a stop as he does so. He pulls out, sitting heavily on the bed as Elijah’s movements get faster. 

With a sharp cry, Elijah cums as well, staining the sheets under him.

He’s panting as he comes back to himself, collapsed onto the bed. His stomach feels sticky and he’s covered in sweat.

“That was certainly something,” Hank says.

Elijah looks over at him with a sly smile.

“Hopefully something we can repeat.”


End file.
